


It's Been Two Years Now

by uneighteen



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cutting, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Malum Friendship, also michael calum and luke are of the same age, also there's trigger warning, ashton's 19, that's all, they're best buds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneighteen/pseuds/uneighteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the world where you glow the first time you touch your soulmate's skin.</p><p>And Michael's meeting his best friend from New Zealand for the first time for Christmas vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cal-Pal

**CALHOOD HAS SIGNED IN**

 

 

 **mikerowave:** cal

 

**calhood:** what’s up!!

 

 

 **mikerowave:** i need a hug :(

 

 

 **calhood:** aw is the baby feeling unwell

 

  

 **mikerowave:** yeah, school’s shit. as usual.

 

**calhood:** aw beb do u wanna talk about it?? :((

 

  

 **calhood:** but i'm sure you can pull through it. it’s only a few weeks until Christmas vacation

 

  

 **calhood:** and you can look forward to that at least

 

  

 **calhood:** i mean

 

**calhood:** we’re meeting in a few weeks how cool is that!!!

 

  

 **mikerowave:** oh my fuckinG god you’re right

  

 

 **mikerowave:** i’m so excited man

 

 

 **mikerowave:** i’ll hug the shit out of you

 

  

 **mikerowave:** and pinch your cheeks

 

  

 **calhood:** you bETTER not

 

  

 **mikerowave:** :---( but why not

 

  

 **calhood:** just cause

 

  

 **mikerowave:** unfair

 

  

 **calhood:** maybe……… if u…….

 

 

 **mikerowave:** if i what….????

 

  

 **calhood:** give me a blowjob idk maybe

 

  

 **mikerowave:** shUT THE FUCK UP CALUM THOMAS HOOD I’M SINGING OUT

 

  

 **mikerowave:** fuCKC SIGNING**

  

 

 **calhood:** calm the fuck down i’m just kidding

 

  

 **calhood:** also it’s not like you never sucked a dick before?????

 

  

 **mikerowave:** i’m blocking unfriending reporting yOU

 

  

 **calhood:** oh yeah

 

  

 **mikerowave:** fuck yea

 

 

 **calhood:** do it

  

 

 **mikerowave:** i will

 

 

 **calhood:** do it

  

 

 **mikerowave:** …..

 

  

 **calhood:** see

 

 

 **calhood:** you can’t

 

  

 **calhood:** you can’t live without me

 

  

 **mikerowave:** pls stop

 

  

 **calhood:** it’s tru tho lbr

 

 

 **mikerowave:** :-( you asshat yeah ok what ever

 

  

 **mikerowave:** oh wait shit cal

 

  

 **calhood:** what????

  

   

 **mikerowave:** mum called me

  

 

 **calhood:** oh ok then tell her i said hi

 

  

 **mikerowave:** i don’t wanna come over to her

 

 

 **calhood:** well why not

 

 

 **mikerowave:** bc

  

 

 **mikerowave:** she wants me to help

 

  

 **mikerowave:** DECORATING UR ROOM

  

 

 **mikerowave:** i?????????

 

**mikerowave:** u r literally staying for a week

 

  

 **mikerowave:** what do u need room decorations for wtf

  

 

 **calhood:** hey!!! i like the thought of that!!!

 

  

 **calhood:** tell karen that i love her

  

 

 **mikerowave:** fine

 

 

 **mikerowave:** also

 

 

 **mikerowave:** i hope u don’t mind ninja turtles bedsheets

  

 

 **mikerowave:** ttyl cal

  

 

 **calhood:** uh…

 

  

**MIKEROWAVE HAS SIGNED OUT**

  

 

 **calhood:** ok

 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

“Do you think Calum will enjoy the turtle bedsheets you chose for him?” Karen, Michael’s mother asks over dinner and Michael hides his snicker behind his glass of water… although that doesn’t really help much as he almost spits the water out across the table towards his father.

 

 

“I’m sure he will.” He says, putting down the glass and wiping his lips with the back of his hand. “Also, Cal said hi, by the way.”

 

 

Karen smiles and Daryl, Michael’s father smiles as well. “Tell him we’re excited that he’s coming over.” Daryl speaks this time and Michael just beams. It makes him feel so so warm that the internet friend he’s had since he was fifteen is being accepted so warmly by his parents. He knows that this is the type of treatment Calum deserves for the boy from New Zealand has helped him so much.

 

 

He met Calum when he was fifteen, and he used to cut himself and internet was his only solace. That’s where he met the boy with the very bright tumblr theme but it’s not as bright as his smile. It’s Calum who first ever approached him, talked to him and told him how he would be there for him if he ever felt like cutting again, if he felt like no one was there. It made him feel wonderful how someone who was a complete stranger was this concerned for him.

 

 

They became quick friends, after that, Calum would always spam Michael’s inbox with messages that uplift Michael’s mood and in turn, Michael would tag Calum on posts that remind him of him. It’s a nice friendship. They started video chatting soon enough as well and now, Calum is Michael’s bestfriend and it’s been a year and a half since Michael has stopped cutting. He has thrown out all of his blades now.

 

 

They’ve talked to each other’s families through the video calls and both of the families adore the boys and their friendship. Michael’s parents noticed how he’s been smiling more and Calum’s family noticed how he’s never been happier when he’s chatting with that Michael boy from Australia.

 

 

That’s how they meet, too.

 

 

Calum’s family planned to spend three days for Christmas in Australia but as a gift for the boy, his parents booked him an earlier flight. So he can spend time with Michael. Of course, Michael didn’t know of this, but when he did and told his parents, they were more than ecstatic to welcome the boy into their humble abode.

 

 

Michael can’t be any more excited to meet his best friend. With their friendship of two years, it almost feels like Calum’s his soulmate but that can’t be true… he knows that somewhere out there is his soulmate that will make him glow.

 

 

And it’s definitely not Calum.

 

 

He's sure it isn't Calum.

 


	2. I'll Be There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is lonely and Calum is always there to cheer him up.

**calhood:** so

 

 

**calhood:** one more week are you fucking excited

 

 

**calhood:** because i goddamn am

 

**mikerowave:** hey calpal

 

 

**calhood:** ye?

 

 

**mikerowave:** have u met ur soulmate?

 

**mikerowave:** u kno i mean

 

 

**mikerowave:** have u ever glowed

 

 

**mikerowave:** bc i haven’t

 

 

**mikerowave:** and i’m getting hella sad bc my school best friend luke has met his last week

 

 

**mikerowave:** and now he has this rly hot and good looking boyfriend wtf PLUS HE’S AN OLDER MAN

 

 

**calhood:** luke??? our hemmings????

 

 

**calhood:** oh man

 

 

**calhood:** i always knew that boy will never have a girlfriend

 

 

**calhood:** anyway

 

 

**calhood:** nah i haven’t as well :) it’s ok man i’m p sure we’ll meet ours soon

 

 

**mikerowave:** ey cal

 

 

**mikerowave:** when we meet our soulmates

 

 

**mikerowave:** pls promise me that we’ll still be the same :((((

 

 

**mikerowave:** i feel like it wont be the same if u find ur soulmate and u spend less time with me and cAL PLS TELL ME YOU’D STILL SPEND HOURS TALKING TO ME EVEN IF U’VE FOUND UR SOULMATE

 

 

**mikerowave:** you’re literally my fucking sunshine

 

 

**mikerowave:** i know you know that

 

 

**calhood:** mikey you’re being rly cheesy

 

 

**calhood:** but i will try my best!! and you are my best friend!!!! i may have this soulmate who’s meant for me but you are my bestfriend!! you’ve helped me in more ways than you know!!

 

 

**calhood:** god i could be ur soulmate for all we know

 

 

**calhood:** i can feel it in my bones

 

 

**mikerowave:** i’m sorry for being sappy as fuck

 

**mikerowave:** it’s just

 

 

**mikerowave:** the thought of being alone again scares the fuck out of me

 

 

**mikerowave:** i don’t want to feel it again

 

 

**mikerowave:** lmfaoooo what the fuck cal

 

 

**mikerowave:** it’d be weird if we’re soulmates

 

 

**calhood:** rmbr what i told you two years ago in that tumblr ask??

 

 

**calhood:** that i’ll always be there whenever you feel alone

 

 

**calhood:** that’s still true

 

 

**calhood:** and it’s not weird!!

 

 

**mikerowave:** <33333 i love u so much calpal

 

 

**mikerowave:** literally ur superpower is making ppl happy

 

 

**calhood:** :-)

 

 

**mikerowave:** also

 

 

**mikerowave:** what if we’re soulmates tho

 

 

**mikerowave:** that’d be weird and fuckin rad

 

 

**calhood:** are u willing to frickle frackle me

 

 

**calhood:** and kiss me

 

 

**calhood:** and hold me

 

 

**calhood:** and take me out on cute dates

 

 

**mikerowave:** why r u telling me ur soulmate fantasies

 

**calhood:** nO MIKEY just think of it srsly

 

 

**calhood:** i’d be surprised if i don’t glow like the fucking sun when we meet and i hug you

 

 

**mikerowave:** are u saying u’re interested in me

 

 

**mikerowave:** are u hitting on me

 

 

**calhood:** ;)

 

 

**mikerowave:** pls stop

 

 

**calhood:** lmfao love u

 

 

**mikerowave:** same

 

 

**calhood:** ANYWAY MIKE i’ve to wake up early… mum and mali are shopping for clothes to take to aus

 

**mikerowave:** tell them i’m excited to meet them  <3

 

 

**calhood:** will do!!

 

 

**mikerowave:** night calpal

 

 

**calhood:** gnight mikeypoo

 

 

**CALHOOD HAS SIGNED OUT**

 

 

**MIKEROWAVE HAS SIGNED OUT**

 

 

*

 

 

 

Michael’s been obsessed with the idea of meeting your soulmates for as long as he can remember. He’s 17 and he grew up with the love that his parents share, and it is a given fact that his parents are each other’s soulmates… that just adds up to the reasons as to why he’s been obsessed with meeting his soulmate.

 

 

Luke meets Ashton a week ago while Luke is on a hesitant trip to the grocery store with his mother and there’s the boy with the curly mop of hair and they brush arms when their carts pass by each other. It’s an underestimation to say that Michael’s envious of the comfortable relationship Luke has with Ashton. And, they’ve only known each other for a week!

 

 

Ashton’s nineteen, he’s in college and sometimes he picks Luke up from school with his car. Ashton always insists that they join since in the pre-Ashton era, Michael always goes with Luke.

 

 

But Michael keeps on saying that he’ll be fine, that he can just walk home, that they can enjoy each other’s time. He’s not jealous of the relationship that Luke shares with Ashton, definitely not.

 

 

But maybe he’s just very impatient for his soulmate. Why can’t this soulmate come quickly?

 

 

It’s depressing, he’s getting depressed if he thinks about his soul mate that he isn’t even sure is alive but apparently, you’ll know it when your soul mate dies. You’ll get a black band around your forearm, like a tattoo for a week and that symbolizes the death of your soulmate.

 

 

Michael once joked of actually getting and armband tattoo to Calum.

 

 

Michael’s getting sad from this whole soulmate ordeal, so he turns on his side, takes his phone from the nightstand beside his bed and scrolls through his camera roll where numerous photos of Calum’s face fill the gallery.

 

 

He sleeps with a smile that night.

 

 

*

 

 

“Do you like me, Cal?” Michael asks, his laptop perched on his lap and his holiday homework is lying on the bed next to him. He still hates Ms. Jolie for giving them homework for the holiday, that he had to read a book and review it, apparently. And Michael’s never been the reader. He literally just pulled out the first novel he sees from the library and borrows it for the homework.

 

 

Calum’s brows furrow and Michael can see it through the pixelated screen. His hair isn’t styled as it normally is and it’s shorter than the last time he has seen it. “Are you an idiot?” Calum asks, laughing slightly as he does so. From the very little that Michael can see, Calum’s sitting in the living room. Calum has given him a tour of their house once by bringing his laptop around.

 

 

Michael scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Nah, Cal. I’m asking real questions. Can you be serious for once?” He sighs, sliding down the headboard of his bed.

 

 

“What’s this about? Of course I like you. Why would I not like you? I mean, I’m flying all the way from New Zealand just so I can meet you. How can I not like you, Mikey?” Calum smiles and he feels the warmth that knocks the air out of his chest. Yeah, Calum’s his best friend.

 

 

Michael shakes his head to clear his mind and decides to open up to Calum, like how he always does. Sometimes, he feels like he’s being a burden to Calum but the other insists that he’s always there. In turn, Calum also opens up to him. And for Michael, there are times that he wishes that he can be as cool as Calum.

 

 

“I’’ve been thinking.”

 

 

“What a surprise.”

 

 

“Shut up, Cal. Anyway, I’ve been thinking that no one likes me… you know? Luke’s smitten with his boyfriend and now they’re kissing everywhere and they disgust the fuck out of me, Cal. I mean, yeah they’re together, yeah they’re soulmates but you know, I just wish they don’t do it in front of me. I feel so so alone, Cal. Cal, do you understand me? Cal?”

 

 

Michael pours out his childish worries to his friend and the other only flashes him a genuine smile, like he understands, like how he always does.

 

 

And God, Michael is more than thankful to the heavens for this boy.

 

 

Suddenly, Calum’s voice is deep and hoarse, as if he isn’t seventeen. “Mikerowave, why do you feel that way? It’s alright to feel alone, but always know that at the end of the day, there’s this Kiwi boy from New Zealand waiting for you to log on and talk to you. I’m not trying to be your sunshine even though, well, I already am. But Mikey, hearing you say these words make me so sad…”

 

 

Michael sniffs, trying to hold back the tears that are welling in his eyes. He doesn’t even understand why there are tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry for making you feel that way, Cal.” He looks away from the camera and sniffs in again.

 

 

“Mikey, babe, look at me.” Calum coaxes and Michael ultimately hates it when Calum calls him babe in the most affectionate way—because he’s feeling things he shouldn’t. So Michael looks at Calum.

 

 

“I’ll be there in a few days. Just a few more days, okay? Please try not to feel too alone, I’m days away from meeting you and hugging you and I’ll even pepper your face with kisses if you want that. We can listen to Green Day until 2AM when you feel alone and stuff. I’ll be with you for a week and I need you to pull through this week.” Calum’s voice through his earphones is soft and warm and Michael absolutely loves it.

 

 

He loves how happy this boy makes him feel, he loves how loved Calum makes him feel, he loves how he can be who he is and still be accepted for that, he loves how ultimately bare and naked he has been with Calum and it’s not the skin type of naked, but the emotions and the feelings and the thoughts and _all of him_. He loves Calum.

 

 

Calum’s starting to talk about what they’re going to do now while they’re together and Michael’s laughing at him.

 

 

Michael secretly wishes that this boy is his soulmate.

 

 

And there is only one way to find out.


	3. The Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days before Calum leaves for Australia, Mali-Koa meets her soulmate. Michael's curious and Calum whines a lot.

Three days. Three days until Michael finds out if Calum is really his soulmate.

 

 

He’s excited, but more nervous than excited that when he woke up this morning, he headed straight to the guest room where Calum will be staying for the week and just cleaned it up, added decorations and stacked his album on its shelves just to give the room some life.

 

 

Actually, he doesn’t know why he’s doing that. And he’s been doing that for the whole morning.

 

 

Michael sits at the edge of Calum’s bed, all sweaty from the cleaning even though his mother has cleaned the room days earlier and it’s not really messy as nobody has been inside this room since the time Karen went to vacuum it. Maybe he just wants to impress Calum, or maybe he just wants Calum to feel the best when he’s over their house because that’s what Calum makes him feel every single time they talk over the internet. He feels the best when he’s with Calum.

 

He’s so lost in his thoughts about Calum and his nervousness that he doesn’t notice the buzzing coming from his pocket. He only notices it after the hundredth buzz and it takes him away from his thoughts in a snap. He knows that buzzing and he knows that tone. It’s a Skype message from Calum.

 

 

Or rather, they are Skype messages from Calum.

 

 

Michael’s eyes widen when he reads the messages.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 **calhood:** FUCK MIKEY

 

 

 **calhood:** MIKE EEY

 

 

 **calhood:** oh my god mikey mali met her soulmate today

 

 

 **calhood:** and he’s a cute guy and he’s rly adorable

 

 

 **calhood:** they literally just bumped into each other bc mali wasn’t looking at where she was going

 

 

 **calhood:** and she fucking gLOWED THEY BOTH GLOWED

 

 

 **calhood:** I WAS WITH HER

 

 

 **calhood:** aND I CAN SEE THE INSTANTANEOUS LOVE IN THEIR EYES WHAT THE FUC K MIKEY

 

 

 **calhood:** MIKEY WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU

 

 

 **calhood:** MIKEY MY SISTER HAS MET HER SOULMATE THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!!!!

 

 

 **calhood:** :((( are you sleeping

 

 

**MIKEROWAVE HAS SIGNED IN**

 

 

 **calhood:** OH THANK GOD YOU’RE HERE

 

 

 **mikerowave:** sorry cal i was helping out mum

 

 

 **mikerowave:** so anyway

 

 

 **mikerowave:** let’s not talk about me helping out mum

 

 

 **mikerowave:** LET’S TALK ABOUT MALI-KOA HOOD MEETING HER SOULMATE

 

 

 **calhood:** GOD YES

 

 

 **calhood:** SHE ALMOST FORGOT SHE HAS A BROTHER WITH HER

 

 

 **calhood:** I NEEDED TO GET IN BETWEEN THEM

 

 

 **calhood:** I SWEAR TO GOD MALI’S STILL GLOWING

 

 

 **calhood:** I’M GOING TO CALL U OK

 

 

 **mikerowave:** OK

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Michael fixes his fringe that has stuck to his forehead because of the sweat and lies down on Calum’s bed, messing up the sheets and probably making it smell like him. He also brings the phone up to his face as he accepts the call and then Calum’s face fades in on his phone screen.

 

 

Calum’s pouting, his lower lip jutting out and his brows furrowing. It’s not like Michael has never seen Calum’s face doing this, but after thinking about them being possible soulmates, he always gets the weird feelings in his chest. Perhaps, it’s the odd beating of his heart or the way how he loses his breath when Calum does things. He just doesn’t understand.

 

 

“So, how’s Mali?” Michael raises a brow and rolls on his stomach, propping his phone on the bed.

 

 

Calum groans and gets up from where he’s sitting. Michael only watches with an amused smile as Calum runs towards his sister’s room. From his phone, and from Calum’s front camera that’s now giving him an unflattering view of Calum’s chin, he seems to be bursting inside his sister’s room.

 

 

“Mali!” Calum shouts.

 

 

Even though Michael can’t see her, he can see the scowl on Mali’s face with her voice. “What do you want?”

 

 

“Mikey wants to know how you’re doing. Tell us how it feel to meet your soulmate.” Calum’s voice has a slight laugh to it and Michael wants to replay it.

 

 

Calum sits beside his sister and now Michael can see Mali-Koa with Calum. Michael sits back up and waves at Mali-Koa. “What’s up?”

 

 

“Oh hey Mike!” Mali-Koa waves back, nudging her brother on his ribs. “So, you guys want advice from the expert?” Mali-Koa jokes and Calum fake gags.

 

 

Michael laughs as well. “Alright, sure, whatever you say, Mali. How does it feel? Do you, like, feel warm when you glowed? Does it like, feel like the sun when you did?” He’s asking stupid questions but he’s genuinely curious about this. He hasn’t asked his parents as he thinks that he’s too old to ask questions that sound like they came from a five-year-old.

 

 

Mali-Koa takes the phone from Calum, and from the whine that comes from Calum, Michael assumes that the other has kicked the boy off of her bed. “Well, Mike. I hope that Calum isn’t putting you up to this because I refuse to tell him anything. Since you asked nicely, I will.”

 

 

Calum whines again. Michael becomes excited.

 

 

“Well, it didn’t really feel physically warm. But I felt light, and I felt the warmth here.” Mali-Koa puts her hand over her chest and just smiles, she look as if she’s reminiscing a lovely memory. She probably is. “It’s probably one of the best feelings. If I can compare it, it’s like coming back home to your mum’s cooking after a long day of school. It’s like falling asleep in your own bed after a tiring day. It’s like taking off your skinny jeans and switching into pyjamas. I mean, you know, it feels like coming home.”

 

 

And Michael is absolutely struck by her words.

 

 

His heart is beating fast and he can literally hear it in the silence of the room he’s in. He’s felt those little things before, more than he thinks he has and more importantly, he knows, he’s aware of the feeling of home and warmth when he’s talking to Calum. Calum feels like home.

 

 

And it clicks something inside of him. Something that he wants to ignore.

 

 

“Oh. That’s an easier way to understand it.” Michael chuckles out and Mali-Koa hands the phone back to Calum.

 

 

Calum’s still on the floor, on his back and smiling like an idiot. Like how he always does. “I loved the skinny jeans part.” He giggles, pushing himself back up and Michael can hear Mali-Koa saying a swear word to her brother.

 

 

Calum’s exiting his sister’s bedroom now so Michael speaks up. “I literally can’t wait until I meet my soulmate. Mali’s going to stay in contact with him right?”

 

 

Calum nods at him then jerks his head back towards his sister’s door. “Yeah. But before that, we have to meet each other first. Are you more excited to meet your soulmate than meeting me?” Calum pouts adorably and suddenly, Michael wants to kiss that pout.

 

 

_Oh no. He doesn’t._

 

 

Michael snorts, that ridiculous snort where he almost chokes on his own spit. “Fuck yeah, I’m excited meeting you. I mean, I’m not sure when I’ll meet my soulmate but at least I’m sure that I’ll meet you soon, right?”

 

 

“Yeah.” Calum settles back down on his previous place. “We’ll meet. For sure. And I’m excited about it. I’m very excited about it.” He beams genuinely, and it kind of stretches his face which makes Michael feel like he wants to pinch his cheeks.

 

 

Michael clears his throat and stands up from his place. “Do you want to see you room, Cal?”

 

 

Calum becomes excited this time and he jumps on his seat like a little overjoyed pup. Why is his best friend so cute?

 

 

“Of course! C’mon Mikey, give me tour!”

 

 

Michael complies and flicks the light switch on. It’s a small guest room, enough to fit a bed in. There’s a drawer pressed to the wall on the left side of the room and there are shelves on the right side of the room where Michael has put on his albums and some toy trucks just to decorate, there’s even a tiny cactus he’s supposed to make Calum keep. He isn’t sure how the boy’s taking that back to New Zealand.

 

 

Michael shows him the bed, using the back camera. “Do you like these bedsheets? I chose them personally.” He teases and Calum just flips him off.

 

 

“I’ve been over that phase. I was eight, Mikey. I’m not making fun of your spiderman costume.” Calum deadpans as he folds down his middle finger.

 

 

Michael laughs fondly. He’s shown Calum his old trick-or-treating costumes and the spiderman one is definitely his favourite. He knows that everyone has had those lame costumes but seeing Calum in that green costume with the turtle shell is still the funniest thing to him. “How could you make fun of that? I loved that costume.”

 

 

“Well… fine.” Calum huffs, leaning back on the couch he’s sitting on and Michael smiles in victory.

 

 

Michael shows him the rest of the room, he opens the drawers and tells how they can’t wait until they become filled with Calum’s clothes. He shows him the shelves which he has decorated himself but doesn’t show the small cactus plant. Michael tells Calum about the light-green wallpaper of the room and how they matched the bedsheets well.

 

 

Calum swears that he’ll hit Michael on his head when they meet.

 

 

There are only three days left, Michael is counting the seconds. And he can’t wait.


	4. Counting Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twenty four more hours until Michael feels Calum's arms around him, until he can bury his head on the crook of the boy's neck, until he can hold his hand just like how they always used to talk about. Twenty four more hours until Calum flies out of New Zealand and he's nervous.

“You sure you’ve packed everything, Cal?” Mali-Koa asks as she leans against the door frame of Calum’s bedroom. In the middle room, the tan boy sits as he zips his luggage close. He has packed more than enough underwear and if he ever needed clothes, he’s sure that Michael will be able to lend him some.

 

 

“Yeah, definitely.” He states confidently as he pushes himself up then, pulls the luggage up with him so that it stands on its wheels. “Now,” Calum cuts off Mali-Koa as she opens her mouth to speak. “Before you ask, yes, my passport’s in my backpack as long as my plane ticket. I’ve got my toothbrush and towels and everything else.”

 

 

Mali-Koa smiles fondly at her brother then goes up to him to envelope him in a tight hug. Calum doesn’t seem too surprised as he only laughs and hugs his sister back.

 

 

“I’m so excited for you, Cal.” She whispers, voice slightly muffled as her lips are pressed to her brother’s shoulders.

 

 

Calum pulls away to break the hug and Mali-Koa holds him by his arms. “You’re finally meeting him! Are you going to tell him that you have more than friends feelings for him?” She questions, head tilting to the side and this turns Calum’s smile into a frown.

 

 

“I…” He gulps, hands sweaty. “I’m not… I don’t know… I mean… All he ever talks about is his soulmate and if I tell him that I love him in that way it’s going to be very complicated. I just want to keep our friendship.” He exhales, dropping on the edge of his bed and Mali-Koa sits right beside him, drawing circles on his back with her palm.

 

 

The truth is, ever since the first time Calum has clicked on Michael’s tumblr blog, ever since the first time he has read that the other boy hurts himself, ever since the first time he has had the guts to send him a tumblr ask, he has always had a liking for Michael. Maybe it’s just a little crush, or rather—it is just a little crush but as they become friends and even the best of friends, he finds himself falling for Michael and he can’t stop.

 

 

That’s the thing he regrets the most, Michael has been utterly honest with him and Calum hasn’t been the most honest friend. But he’s just afraid, he’s afraid of ruining their friendship and Calum would rather be the best friend that makes Michael happy than be nothing at all just because of his own selfish thoughts of love.

 

 

He knows that Michael deserves to find his soulmate, that he deserves to feel that ‘coming home’. So Calum bottles up his feelings, because he’s falling for someone who isn’t his soulmate and this isn’t how the world should go. This isn’t meant to be.

 

 

Mali-Koa doesn’t press on the topic anymore, but not before she says something that makes Calum feel slightly better. “Everything will fall into place once you meet Michael. Trust me.”

 

 

And Calum desperately hopes that his sister is right.

 

 

That he’ll sort out his feelings, that if he ever tells Michael this he hopes that he won’t be awkward about it. Or maybe he’s hoping for some sort of a miracle that the universe can pull on them, maybe he’s hoping for them to glow the first time they touch each other’s skin.

 

 

Frankly, Mali-Koa is always right.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

The night falls and Calum’s airport clothes are laid out by the end of his bed. He has only talked to Michael that day for a short time, and it involves Michael telling him that he’ll hold up a huge ‘CALUM THOMAS HOOD’ banner at the airport and that he has to go because they’re going grocery shopping for the week that he stays over.

 

 

Calum feels appreciated, loved, anticipated and welcomed. He hasn’t even stepped foot on Australia.

 

 

He’s tucked under his covers, he has five hours left before he needs to get up to go to the airport to catch his flight but he’s a nervous wreck and all this thinking doesn’t help him sleep.

 

 

So, he brings up his phone and takes it off its charger. He decides to call the only person that can calm him down and take his nervousness away.

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Michael answers after the fourth ring and Calum feels slightly guilty as the other is rubbing his eyes like a kitten disturbed from his sleep. Michael looks so adorable and he doesn’t feel too guilty anymore.

 

 

“Yeah, Cal?” Michael speaks up, his voice is slightly husky and it makes Calum nervous again.

 

 

Calum sits up. “Hi. I’m just. What’s up? I’m nervous, Mikey.” He hates how his voice trembles but this seem to make Michael laugh.

 

 

The other has his eyes still closed as he sits up and opens them when he’s finally leaning against the headboard of his bed. “Why?”

 

 

Calum takes a deep breath. “Well, for starters, I’m flying out of New Zealand for the first time by myself and I’m going to meet my best friend. Why the hell should I not be nervous?” And his hands are trembling as he speaks about this so he rests his arms on his lap, just to steady himself. He’s more nervous of meeting Michael than leaving New Zealand by himself, in all honesty.

 

 

Michael seems to understand this so he opens his eyes. “Cal, it’s the same for me too. Except, I’m not leaving Australia… it’s alright to be nervous, I guess. I’m nervous too, but I’m sure it’ll be great. I’m going to hug you so hard it makes up for all our lost hugs.”

 

 

And Calum smiles, he smiles so much that it’s a struggle seeing Michael’s face from his phone as his eyes smile along with his lips. They are in their upward crescents and Michael has always mentioned how he looks cute when he smiles like this.

 

 

He knows that Michael understands, but at the same time, Michael doesn’t understand.

 

 

He’s nervous because there’s this stupid hope inside of him that they’ll glow the first time they hug, like it’s another big bang when they meet. And he’s nervous because he doesn’t want to be disappointed yet there’s still that little buzzing of a bug telling him about the ‘what if you glowed’. He’s nervous because of that.

 

 

“You’re so cute. You make me want to kiss you.” Michael says out of the sudden and Calum flushes red. They always joke about this, about kissing each other and other sexual stuff but when they do, it’s always over a chat without their faces shown.

 

 

Because Calum always blushes when they do.

 

 

“Stop.” Calum goes along.

 

 

“Kidding.”

 

 

So they talk, and they talk out Calum’s nervousness, they talk about the groceries they have so the both of them can spend nights up late feasting on junk food that they’ll regret the morning after. They talk about their favourite bands, their other internet friends, they talk about video games, they talk about the instruments that they can play, they talk about the movies they’ll watch, they’ll talk about the places where Michael will take him. They talk for hours until Calum’s alarm goes off and the both of them burst out in a laughter that wakes up their entire neighbourhood.

 

 

Calum will definitely sleep on the plane ride later.

 

 

“See you Cal. Take care alright?” Michael says as he finally tucks inside his blanket.

 

 

“Don’t forget to pick me up, okay?” Calum says and he stands up from his bed and takes his clothes from the end of his bed.

 

 

“’Course, why would I forget? Be careful on your way, okay? You still have to hug me and—you still have to pepper my face in kisses like you promised.” Michael’s yawning and that’s completely fucking adorable.

 

 

Calum’s not nervous anymore.

 

 

He’s just very excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS COMMENTED AND LEFT A KUDOS SO FAR I APPRECIATE THEM A LOT AND THANK YOU FOR LIKING THIS DUMB FIC. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and are enjoying so far. Last chapter will be up once I figure out how to end this... Hahaha... ALSO HAPPY DECEMBER 1ST


	5. The Best Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet and Calum's a boy away from home but he feels at home. Michael's at home but he has never felt more at home than with the boy who's away from home.

Michael wakes up an hour later, with an immense headache and very tired eyes but the thought of seeing Calum in a matter of a few hours and actually seeing him in flesh rather than through the pixels on his laptop screen excite him. It makes the blood pump through his veins and for the first time, it’s Michael asking his parents to hurry up.

 

 

Karen comments on how excited Michael’s being as she gets pulled to the car to fetch Calum. Daryl’s at work but by the time he comes home, Calum will be there and Michael is sure that his father will like his best friend.

 

 

There are two hours left until Calum’s plane lands and they have more than enough time to go to the airport. Michael remembers to bring the banner he has done weeks earlier—it says CALUM THOMAS HOOD in huge font but the cardboard banner is decorated with hundreds of heart signs. He’ll make sure that Calum brings this back home along with the cactus.

 

 

Michael sits on the backseat, his arms wrapped securely around his self-made banner and there is the brightest smile on his lips.

 

 

He knows that his best friend is coming over to his place for a week, he knows that he’ll meet his best friend for the first time and he knows that he will probably bawl his eyes out the moment his eyes land on his best friend but there is some other feeling in his heart that he can’t quite place. It mixes with the nervousness and excitement and joy he’s feeling in his heart. And whatever this emotion is right now, he doesn’t know what it is but it makes him happy.

 

 

He tries his best not to think of Calum being his soulmate, ever since the time they started talking about the possibility of them being soulmates, Michael can’t stop thinking of that possibility and he’s in a state of utter confusion and paranoia when he thinks of that.

 

 

He knows of platonic soulmates, how there are soulmates who are in a romantic relationship with other people and when they meet each other, there are no romantic feelings ignited, it’s just them and their friendship and their coming home.

 

 

Calum’s parents are in this situation.

 

 

Michael clearly remembers Calum telling him that his parents aren’t soulmates and they both met their soulmates after their marriage. Now, they are best of friends with their soulmates.

 

 

And Michael often thinks, what if this happens to him and Calum? If… just if ever they are soulmates?

 

 

To think of it, it’s not really bad as they don’t lose each other but they just gain an even stronger friendship now that they have a connection that wires through their DNAs. But still, a part of him gets sad thinking of not being in that romantic relationship with Calum. He has known that he’s bisexual from the time he learned of the word and well, Calum pretty much just likes who he likes. And even though it gives Michael the chills when he thinks of it, he thinks that they aren’t a bad pair.

 

 

Quite frankly, there are times when he catches himself thinking of him and Calum going on those more than friendly dates that they have always joked about.

 

 

The feeling in Michael’s heart intensifies as they arrive at the airport and Karen tells him that he’s so close to meeting his best friend.

 

 

He stops thinking of being Calum’s soulmate, he stops thinking of his imagination, but instead, he starts thinking of being Calum’s best friend.

 

 

And eventually, things will fall into place. It’s always like that when it comes to Calum… how their talking times just made its way into their daily routine, how they became comfortable sending each other stupid photos , how they stayed up late just talking and totally forgetting about school… things fell into their place easily when it comes to Calum.

 

 

So Michael hopes and prays as he hops off the car to the arrivals that when he sees Calum pushing through the people, that everything will fall into its place.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“Mum, I’m freaking out.” Michael says, voice tiny and he feels even tinier cocooned in his mother’s arms. Karen holds him, as how she always does when he gets panic attacks and this isn’t something uncommon for Karen to deal with anymore.

 

 

She pulls him away from her to break the hug and then she presses a kiss to his forehead, just right on his fringe. “Breathe in and breathe out Mikey. You can get through this, and you’ve always talked to Calum until 3AM. Yes, I know.”

 

 

Michael chuckles slightly and does as he is told. His mother makes him feel slightly better but the thought of seeing the person who calms him down the best—makes him feel nervous in the most ironic way possible. He doesn’t even know if this is possible.

 

 

So Michael is here, with Karen beside him in a crowded airport where people are also waiting for their loved ones, where people are also anticipating someone who means so much to them and suddenly, Michael doesn’t feel too nervous anymore…

 

 

The lady from the speakers announces the arrival of Calum’s plane and there’s this thumping in Michael’s chest that stretches down to his toes and stretches up to his skull and it throbs. In the best way possible.

 

 

Michael unfolds the cardboard with slight struggle due to its size and spreads it open. He puts it above his head and with his height and the banner, he sticks out like a sore thumb in the airport.

 

 

“Are you sure you’ll hold it up?” Karen asks him, looking at the banner with the pink and red hearts.

 

 

“Mmm hmm,”

 

 

“Alright, Mikey.”

 

 

So Michael puts his arms up, stays like that as he shifts his weight from his toes to his heels. There’re other people with their own banners but their banner game is not as strong as Michael’s. He inwardly laughs at their weak-ass sheets of papers and proudly waves his CALUM THOMAS HOOD banner.

 

 

Just as his arms are getting numb from the holding up of the banner, there comes the familiar boy, grinning so wide that his eyes are in their upward crescents and he’s pushing his trolley past the people around him.

 

 

Michael’s heart beats so fucking fast he can feel it beating and his hands are sweaty, his whole body is trembling from the overwhelming happiness engulfing him and Karen shouts at him, pointing at the smiling Calum who’s doing his best to push past the people, half-running and half-walking.

 

 

Michael is smiling so wide that it physically hurts his cheeks and when Calum is finally out of the barrier separating him, that is when he bursts into a run, dropping the banner and leaving his mother behind.

 

 

He’s running, he’s running so fast that his surroundings become a blur and all he can see is Calum and his smile, his best friend and the happiest he has ever seen him in, his best friend, all he can see is Calum. Calum. Calum. Calum.

 

 

Calum’s running too, and somewhere along the way, he pushes away his trolley and runs for his best friend, they’re calling out each other’s names and Michael’s sure everyone thinks that they are crazy.

 

 

But he doesn’t care.

 

 

Michael sees Calum nearing him, they’re only a few feet apart so he stops in his tracks and then—Calum’s jumping into his arms, legs wrapped around his waist and immediately, as Calum clings onto him like a koala, he buries his head on the crook of Calum’s neck.

 

 

Michael doesn’t know when this started, but he’s sobbing, he’s sobbing so hard and he doesn’t even feel Calum’s weight on him. All he feels is warmth and happiness and _coming home_. He feels all of them at the same time that he bursts into tears, sobbing into Calum’s shoulder and he feels the other laugh into his hair.

 

 

“Oh my god, Mikey.” Calum says, pulling away from Michael and so he does too. This is when Michael realizes something.

 

 

That they are hugging so hard and so close and that they are glowing. Glowing like a mini fucking sun in the midst of the airport and then Michael cries again.

 

 

The glow is strong, and Michael still feels it. Calum tries to get down from Michael and the idiot’s still laughing but Michael won’t let go. “No.”

 

 

This is everything he expected it to be, so he relinquishes the moment of the coming home, he’s been home for as long he can remember but he doesn’t know that a boy who is away from his home can make him feel like he’s home, like he’s finally reached his destination, like this is how it’s meant to be.

 

 

Michael feels like he has walked into their old house, where he knows exactly where the furniture are, where the door to the bathroom and to his bedroom are, where he can navigate through the house in the dark. That is how Michael feels like. It’s all familiarity and home.

 

 

Eventually, with Michael’s arms still wrapped around him, Calum manages to detangle his legs from Michael’s waist and his feet are on the ground again. Michael hears Karen from behind him but all he knows is that this beautiful, beautiful boy is his best friend and he’s here with him after two years of talking over their screens and this boy, this boy who smiles like the sun is his soulmate.

 

 

Michael thinks he doesn’t deserve all of this. This happiness, this warmth and the feeling of coming home. But he knows that Calum deserves all of this.

 

 

“Cal…” Michael croaks out, tears still wetting his cheeks as an arm wraps loosely around Calum’s waist. Karen has gone to retrieve Calum’s trolley which he has pushed away during the run and now, Calum’s only smiling at him.

 

 

“I… I can’t believe this… we’re actually fucking soulmates.” And Michael hears Calum’s voice for the first time in real life and he can’t stop thinking of how he wants to kiss this boy out of pure happiness and adoration and love and undiscovered feelings that only erupted now.

 

 

Michael sniffs, wiping his tears with his sleeves and he laughs, throwing his head back. Calum’s laughing too, but he’s cupping Michael’s cheeks and using his thumb to graze over the tear stained cheeks. “Why are you crying? C’mon, Mike. You can’t tell me you’re sad because we’re soul mates. Sorry for disappointing you but now, you’re obliged to take me on cute dates, kiss me and fuck me, maybe.”

 

 

Michael laughs so hard he thinks that he has burst a lung. “Shut up, Cal.”

 

 

Michael’s joyous, all those days losing his mind over the thought of them being soulmates have finally come to an end with this majestic confirmation. The hug, the run and the glow, Michael thinks that this is perfect.

 

 

Calum’s a little bit shorter than him and he has really fluffy hair. His cheeks seem to be the squishiest thing Michael has seen in his entire life and he knows he’s been friends with this boy for the longest time, that it’s just been platonic until recently, that they’ve been the best of friends, but he really really wants to kiss him in the most unplatonic way possible.

 

 

“You’re shorter than I thought.” Michael comments with a slight smirk as Karen approaches them and Michael’s banner is lying haphazardly above Calum’s bags.

 

 

Calum sends him a playful punch on the arm. “We meet for the first time in two years of friendship and we discover that we’re soulmates and you tell me that I’m shorter than you? Seems like I’m stuck with this fucking idiot for the rest of my life.”

 

 

And Michael just guffaws, linking arms with Calum. “Sorry, not really sorry, but we’ll have to talk about this on the car ride home.”

 

 

Calum’s face breaks out into another smile.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

Calum’s happy. He’s happy.

 

 

He’s sure that he has never felt this happy in his seventeen years of existence, he’s happy as he sits in that car ride to Michael’s house. He’s happy with the way how their thighs are pressed together even though there’s enough space in the backseat for them to sit separate from each other. He’s happy as Michael tells him about Luke and Ashton and how they’re still being very soulmates. He’s happy as he trails his fingers along the white lines of scars on Michael’s wrist, and even though they remind him of the time he isn’t there for Michael, he feels happy, he’s happy now that he’s here.

 

 

He’s happy now that Michael is here, that they are here together.

 

 

Michael’s huge CALUM THOMAS HOOD banner is sitting beside Calum, his bags are in the trunk and Karen’s driving idly, she isn’t talking to Calum much and he knows that Michael’s mother is just letting them have time to each other, especially after knowing that they are each other’s soulmates.

 

 

And Calum hasn’t really been able to wrap his head around that fact. He still has so many questions swimming in his head that if he thinks of them, he knows he’ll get dizzy. So instead, he lets himself drown in Michael.

 

 

How Michael laughs, how he talks, how his eyes twinkle, and how he feels so real beside Calum. Calum feels surreal, like he’s floating on a cloud and now Michael’s talking about Green Day and how he heard them in the radio yesterday, and Calum thinks he’s so wonderful. Even after those years of talking to each other until they pass out, listening and talking to Michael in real life with him beside him still makes him feel so much.

 

 

“Cal,” Michael calls his name when he notices that the other boy is downright staring. Calum feels a blush creep up his neck to his cheeks.

 

 

“Yeah?” He replies, leaning back on the seat but he has his hand resting upon Michael’s thigh. Michael doesn’t seem to mind.

 

 

“I…” Michael looks back at him and Calum drowns in green. “I need to tell you something when we get home… I mean, to my house.” He whispers, barely audible but Calum understands every syllable.

 

 

 Calum nods, pressing his lips together and his heart thumps so loud in his chest.

 

 

Calum’s heard of platonic soulmates, his parents have met their soulmates after their marriage and in the end, luckily for Calum, his parents didn’t decide to leave each other after meeting their soulmates.

 

 

He feels terrified again, the thoughts of Michael not wanting to be with Calum in any romantic setting makes him want to vomit and he thinks he’s going to pass out. He wishes that the car ride is over.

 

 

Because as they sit so close to each other, Calum realizes that he’s so far gone and he needs to tell Michael about this.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Karen is lovely, she’s very lovely. She says to them that she’s going to set up lunch for the three of them and the boys can go have time ‘talking to each other’. And that’s what they do.

 

 

They’re inside the room where Calum’s staying for the week. Calum’s bags are lying on his bed and he expects the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles bedsheets. He’s sitting comfortably on the bed, shoes off and feet up. Michael’s standing by the door, hands in his pockets.

 

 

Calum doesn’t know when it became this awkward.

 

 

Because Michael’s just standing there and doesn’t comment on anything and Calum needs him and his snark and his sass just to lift the sudden tension.

 

 

Calum takes a deep breath. “Mikey, I need to tell you something.” Calum turns around to face Michael and Michael just walks over obediently, still silent.

 

 

They’re soulmates and Calum doesn’t know why this is happening. Why they need a confrontation—why platonic soulmates are a thing and why him and Michael are on the edge of being platonic soulmates and Calum knows he can’t live with that. He is so in love with Michael that it physically hurts his heart to think of it.

 

 

Michael’s sitting beside him and he feels his heart beat so fast. He’s 17 and he’s healthy, he doesn’t know why his heart is doing this.

 

 

Okay maybe he does.

 

 

“Mike. What do you want to do now?” He asks, and every version of the speech he has prepared crumbles to his feet.

 

 

Michael blinks at him. “Um,” Michael starts out, slow and lost. Just like how Calum is. “Do you… do you want to try? Maybe?”

 

 

His statement is vague, and everything is a blur. They are supposed to be playing FIFA with each other now, they are supposed to be eating junk foods and throwing chips at each other and not having a conversation best friends don’t have. Everything is a blur but Calum understands.

 

 

Calum takes a deep breath and everything pours out of him. “Mikey, I need to tell you the truth. I’ve been in love with you since the first time I saw your face and every day as we talked I keep on falling deeper and I was so afraid, y’know? And there is not a night that I don’t think of you. We are best friends and this is the stupidest thing because I fell for you more as our friendship progressed. And I knew I should’ve told you this before but I’ve never had the balls to do it.”

 

 

Calum’s too afraid to look Michael in the eyes so he’s staring at his lap, but he can feel Michael’s green eyes on him. “And you know, when I said that we might be soulmates, I wasn’t just kidding, I was hoping that when we meet, we’d glow and everything will fall into place. That everything will be alright when we meet because we are soulmates and—“

 

 

Suddenly, there are Michael’s hands cupping his cheeks and suddenly, there are soft lips moving languidly against his own and Calum has never felt this weak.

 

 

It takes him a moment to kiss back, and he has kissed girls before and he has kissed boys too but kissing Michael makes him feel like he’s 11 and hasn’t had his first kiss. And all he knows is that he feels warmth that bursts from his heart, he feels love and more than anything, he feels hope and wonder seeping through his bones from Michael’s kiss.

 

 

They break apart when it gets hard to breathe and Calum licks his lips. Michael’s smiling at him, looking a little hazy from the kiss and his lips are puffy and wet. Michael’s smiling at him and Calum is smiling back.

 

 

Soon enough, they break into a laughter that explains everything about their relationship, about Calum’s paranoia and Calum thinks that Michael’s been confused and baffled about this too.

 

 

“Did you like it?” Michael asks when they’ve stopped laughing and caught their breathe (from the kissing and the laughing).

 

 

Calum turns his whole body to Michael. “I did. So, does that mean we could stop being best friends and you know? Try? Let’s try us?” Us. That sounds so weird to Calum’s ears.

 

 

“I mean, I would be bummed out if I lost my best friend. So can we leave that part out where we stop being best friends and just try us?”

 

 

Calum feels happiness. “Yeah, let’s… let’s try us.”

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

Three years after the holiday vacation spent over Michael’s going to places he’s never been before and trying out being with each other, three years after stuffing the cactus inside his bag and regretfully folding the CALUM THOMAS HOOD banner to take back home and post on his wall, Calum moves to Australia to study for college. He gets into the same university as Michael, moves in together with him and somehow, they make it work.

 

 

Somehow, Michael finally makes it clear to Calum that he may or may not have hidden feelings for him even before the other’s confession. Somehow, it’s Michael who first labels them as boyfriends. Somehow, it’s Michael who puts Calum’s tumblr blog link in his own tumblr description using the words “light of my life”. And somehow, one day, Michael wakes up and he’s sure of everything about him and Calum.

 

 

And Calum, has never been happier.

 

 

And Michael never fails to tell Calum that he is sure of everything that they are as their legs tangle under the sheets every night before they go to sleep.

 

 

And they both know that this is meant to be.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 **mikerowave:** hey cal

 

 

 **calhood:** yes???

 

 

 **mikerowave:** miss you

 

 

 **calhood:** love, you are literally in the other building. go focus.

 

 

 **mikerowave:** am I not aLLOWED TO MISS MY SOULMATE

 

 

 **calhood:** you are but we will see each other in two hours

 

 

 **mikerowave:** but i’m bored as fuck and you’re not here :(((((

 

 

 **calhood:** well some people are actually trying to get education here, michael gordon clifford.

 

 

 **mikerowave:** i cant believe u used gordon

 

 

 **mikerowave:** u know what

 

 

 **mikerowave:** we’re over

 

 

 **calhood:** ye go tell yourself that

 

 

 **mikerowave:** I HATE HOW YOU KNOW I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU

 

 

 **calhood:** you love me

 

 

 **mikerowave:** i do

 

 

 **calhood:** and i love you too. if you listen to class, maybe you’ll get a surprise later ;)

 

 

 **mikerowave:** IS IT WHAT I THINK IT IS

 

 

 **calhood:** is it????

 

 

 **mikerowave:** c====8

 

 

 **calhood:** ……very mature

 

 

 **mikerowave:** thx

 

 

 **calhood:** but i’m thinking of cooking actually!! luke and ash are coming over btw

 

 

 **mikerowave:** what??? they are????? why didnt u tell me????

 

 

 **calhood:** cuz i know you wont agree

 

 

 **mikerowave:** but they ruin all our moments :(((((((

 

 

 **calhood:** mikey they are literally our best friends

 

 

 **mikerowave:** i kinda regret introducing you to them those years ago tbh

 

 

 **calhood:** why!!!!!!

 

 

 **mikerowave:** bc suddenly you are everyone’s best friend :(((((( mine. you are my person. MINE.

 

 

 **calhood:** i am smiling like an idiot and my professor prob thinks i’m crazy

 

 

 **calhood:** but that is the cutest fucking thing ever oh my god i want to kiss you

 

 

 **calhood:** but nO don’t get too excited. don’t even THINK OF GETTING OUT OF YOUR CLASS. you go listen now and i’ll pepper your face with kisses when we see each other.

 

 

 **mikerowave:** promise?

 

 

 **calhood:** promise.

 

 

 **mikerowave:** alright see you later sunshine

 

 

 **calhood:** laters love xx

 

 

**MIKEROWAVE HAS SIGNED OUT**

 

 

**CALHOOD HAS SIGNED OUT**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT A SHITTY FUCKING ENDING. I'm so wary of posting this since I felt like I didn't do this any justice. But ANYWAY. Thank you for leaving a kudos and a comment and enjoying the fic~ You are all very lovely people. Thank you very much!! Please go hit me with a brick at tumblr (fletcherie) or on twitter (uneighteen) if you want to.


End file.
